


Lullaby

by lilywafiq



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: It’s late, Shelagh can’t sleep. Luckily her husband is here to help.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse except that it’s 1am and I start work at 6am and I couldn’t sleep without getting this out. 
> 
> I’ve sold my soul to Turnadette.

“Shelagh?”  
Patrick’s voice is soft, questioning, and Shelagh rolls over to face her husband in the dim light.   
“I’m sorry,” she says. “Did I wake you?”  
It’s late, and Shelagh can just make out Patrick’s outline against the bed. He shakes his head against the pillow.   
“No. But why are you awake?”  
“I don’t know.” Shelagh sighs loudly, and Patrick shuffles closer, finding her cheek with a steady hand, cupping it gently. Shelagh leans into the touch.   
“Well, perhaps I can help you,” Patrick says, running his thumb over Shelagh’s lower lip, before leaning in and replacing it with his mouth. Shelagh melts into the kiss, and Patrick uses her distraction to pull her closer, pressing their bodies together as closely as he can.   
“Mmm, and what’s your plan?” Shelagh whispers, pulling away from his kiss slightly. She can feel Patrick smirk against her lips.   
“I think you know.”  
Shelagh smiles and lets Patrick roll atop her, pressing her into their mattress. She loves this feeling, loves the weight of him, the solid presence of his body against hers. There’s something about doing this in the early hours of the morning in the dark that Shelagh loves. Here, now, it’s their time. No children or patients or daytime worries plague them, it’s just the two of them.   
Patrick breaks the kiss and slides his hands down Shelagh’s body to hike up her nighty. He doesn’t bother removing it entirely, instead choosing to leave it bunched up just above Shelagh’s breasts so he can get to them.   
Shelagh lets out a breathy moan as Patrick’s mouth captures one of her nipples, sucking and licking in the ways he knows she loves. One hand goes to her other breast, the other finds it’s way beneath her knickers and finds her clit, rubbing softly and causing Shelagh’s hips to shift desperately against him.   
“Patrick...” Shelagh’s voice is shaky, her head pressed back into her pillow.  
Patrick doesn’t stop. He slips a finger into her, and then another, but Shelagh wants, and needs, more.   
“I need you inside me,” she whispers into the darkness, and is answered by a guttural moan. Patrick wastes no time, pulling away from her breasts and shucking his own pants. They get lost somewhere under the covers at the end of the bed as he kicks them away. And then he is pressing into her, and Shelagh could almost cry. They’d done this many times before, but every time Shelagh relishes in the feeling of her husband moving in and around her. Patrick buries his face in the crook of her neck, and she can feel his hot breath wash over her as he pants against her.   
She’s close, so close, and Patrick knows, he always knows. And he knows all the ways to make her shatter into a million pieces. He pulls back, stops moving his hips, and Shelagh searches for his eyes in the darkness.   
“My love,” he whispers, and leans down to kiss her gently.   
“Patrick, I need...”  
“I know.”  
He begins to move again, but this time he slips a hand between them to find her clit. It doesn’t take long before Shelagh is squirming against him, desperate to find her release. It comes, strong and steady, and Shelagh’s hips buck up against Patrick causing his rhythm to falter. He follows shortly after, emptying himself inside her, filling her completely.   
Eventually Patrick pulls away, and flops down onto the bed beside Shelagh, still breathing heavily. Shelagh immediately curls into his side, her eyes heavy.   
“I love you,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s chest.   
“And I you,” Patrick replies, holding her close.   
“I think I can sleep now,” she says, already feeling the lures of sleep. Patrick doesn’t reply, already asleep, and Shelagh drifts off, the feel of his chest rising and falling the perfect lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
